My Little War PL
by Yenchey
Summary: English version coming soon! (I think so...) Ten dzień w Ponyville mógł być taki spokojny... Jednak został całkowicie zrujnowany. Opowieść o wojnie pomiędzy Equestrią a Królestwem Podmieńców. Jest to mój pierwszy fanfik. Jeśli się podoba - cieszę się. Jeśli nie - trudno. Może kolejne odcinki bardziej przypadną Ci do gustu.
1. 001 - Pierwsze kroki

Dziesiejszy dzień w Ponyville, poza przygotowywaną od tygodnia paradą, zapowiadał się naprawdę spokojnie.  
Morning Blast siedział na tarasie przed kafejką, popijając czekoladowy koktail. "Ile można na nią czekać? Zawsze jest niezwyke punktualna." Czekał na Harmony Flame już od dwudziestu minut. "Gdyby to ona musiała na mnie tyle czekać, miałbym półgodzinne kazanie..."  
Na końcu ulicy pojawił się ciemnopomarańczowy jednorożec. "No wreszcie..." pomyślał Morning i szybko dopił swój napój. Tymczasem Harmony zdążyła dobiec do kafejki.  
\- Wybacz, że tyle to trwało... Przez tą paradę niemal niemożliwe jest znalezienie jakiejś niezapchanej drogi...  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Jednak następnym razem, kiedy to ja się spóźnię, nie rób mi wyrzutów, OK?  
\- Niech ci będzie... No, to czemu chciałeś się tu dziś spotkać?  
\- Harmony, znamy się już od bardzo dawna, sam nie jestem w stanie policzyć ile minęło od naszego pierwszego spotkania... Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego... Dziś jest nasz ważny dzień. Harmony Flame, chciałem cię zapytać... czy zostaniesz moją...  
Nagłe uderzenie czegoś czarno-zielonego w stół przerwało jego wypowiedź. Ułamek sekundy później to coś ekspolodowało, posyłając pegaza i jego ukochaną parę metrów do tyłu. Kompletnie zaskoczony Morning Blast nie zdążył rozwinąć skrzydeł i mocno uderzył o ścianę kafejki. Jego z jego skrzydeł wygięło się pod nienaturalnym kątem. "Cholera" pomyślał, próbując ignorować przeszywający ból. "Przynajmniej kopyta mam nadal sprawne". Harmony leżała dwa metry od niego. Spojrzał na miejsce, w którym chwilę temu stał ich stolik. Teraz była tam tylko dziura... a w środku stał podmieniec.  
\- Co to ma... - zaczął, ale w tym momencie w miejsce, w którym znajdował się sekundę temu, uderzył kolejny podmieniec. Z uśmiechem na przypominającej czaszkę twarzy, obydwa stwory podskoczyły i wzniosły się na skrzydłach w powietrze. Blast spojrzał w niebo.  
\- O nie... Dlaczego dzisiaj... dlaczego TUTAJ?!  
Cały horyzont wypełniony był czarno-zielonymi punkcikami. Królestro Podmieńców dokonywało zmasowanego ataku.  
Morning nie miał czasu na przemyślenia. Podbiegł do ukochanej  
\- Harmony, nic ci nie jest? - pomógł jej podnieść się z ziemi.  
\- Nie... Chyba wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Musimy się ukryć. Ponyville jest atakowane przez...  
Huk na ulicy obok kafejki znowu urwał Blasta w pół zdania. Wyjrzał zza węgła, a tam ujrzał grupę około 20 podmieńców w pancerzach. Każdy z nich trzymał dziwny, wykonany z szaro-czarnego metalu, nieco wydłużony przedmiot o na oko skomplikowanej budowie. "Co to jest? Jakaś broń? Raczej nie. Nie ma zaostrzonych brzegów... krzywdy tym nikomu nie zrobią.".  
Dokładnie w chwili, gdy to pomyślał, największy z nich krzyknął do swoich kompanów coś w ich języku... I nagle z wszystkich tych dziwnych rzeczy trzymanych przez podmieńce rozległ się dźwięk serii małych wybuchów. Z przedniej części urządzeń wylatywały raz za razem płomienie i wystrzeliwały jasne iskry. Dosięgały one kucyków nawet na drugim końcu ulicy, a trafione tym czymś przewracały się, obficie krwawiąc. "Co to na Celestię i cały Canterlot jest?!"  
Tymczasem z nieba kolejny podmieniec zaczynał rozpędzać się do ataku na Morning Blasta i Harmony Flame. Pegaz w ostatnim momencie zdążył odskoczyć i odepchnąć ukochaną przed atakiem stworzenia. Podmieniec przeleciał dalej.  
\- Masz rację - szepnęła Harmony. - Chodźmy.  
Pegaz uśmiechnął się do pomarańczowego jednorożca. Jednak sekundę później ten jednorożec znajdował się już na ścianie dziesięć metrów od niego... odrzucony przez niezauważonego podmieńca, który przeleciał tuż obok pegaza i trafił jego ukochaną.  
Morning Blast doznał szoku. Błyskawicznie podbiegł do Harmony... a raczej tego, co z niej zostało.  
Trzy z jej kopyt i żebra były złamane. Na prawym boku znajdowała się duża, obficie krwawiąca rana. Z trudem oddychała - zapewne miała zmiażdżoną tchawicę. I, co najgorsze - jej róg był złamany.  
\- Błagam, nie... Harmony, proszę, nie umieraj...  
Ostatkiem sił odwróciła głowę w stronę Blasta.  
\- Kocham cię... Na zawsze...  
Podmieniec, który rzucił Harmony o budynek, zawrócił i poleciał w stronę Morning Blasta. Pegaz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi - z zaskoczeniem na twarzy uderzył w budynek obok, trafiony przez lecące stworzenie.  
To było za dużo na jeden dzień. Morning blast upadł z głuchym stukotem na ziemię i stracił przytomność.  
Tak... Tego dnia w Ponyville nie można było nazwać spokojnym.

* * *

Była późna noc, gdy Morning Blast się ocknął. Nie miał jednak sił, by wstać. Bolały go plecy, kopyta i głowa. Z wielkim wysiłkiem podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy.  
Doznał kolejnego szoku. Ponyville było niemal doszczętnie zburzone. W kilku domach wciąż palił się ogień. A ciało Harmony zniknęło.  
Blast odczekał jeszcze chwilę, by lekko zregenerować siły. potem z trudem udało mu się wstać i rozejrzeć po okolicy.

Z tej perspektywy wszystko wyglądało jeszcze gorzej. O ile leżąc między budynkami widok zasłaniały niedoburzone mury, tak teraz całe miasteczko było widać jak na dłoni.  
Wszędzie leżały ciała martwych kucyków, z wielu zostały same szkielety - ich skóra zostałą skonsumawana przez pożar. Nie było ani jednego budynku, który nie odniósłby obrażeń w wyniku ataku. W wielu miejscach widoczne były kratery po atakach podmieńców.  
\- Zabrali ciało Harmony - powiedział do siebie. - Ale dlaczego?  
Odzywanie się było błędem. Za plecami usłyszał krzyk, który mógł równie dobrze być szaleńczym śmiechem. Przestraszony, odwrócił się i zobaczył dwóch podmieńców siedzących na murze. Jeden z nich skoczył przed siebie, lądując tuż przed Blastem. Ten spróbował się cofnąć, lecz potknął się o swój ogon. "Harmony miała rację... Trzeba go było przystrzyc... Teraz przepłacę to życiem..."  
Podmieniec zaśmiał się i skoczył na Blasta. "Już po mnie..." pomyślał, spoglądając w oczy stwora...  
BUM!  
...gdy nagle te zniknęły razem z całą głową w krwawej eksplozji. Zwłoki podmieńca spadły tuż pod kopyta pegaza. Drugi stwór, siedzący dotychczas nieruchomo, wydał z siebie okrzyk wściekłości. Skoczył za przyjacielem...  
Zza rogu wyskoczył kucyk nieco wyższy od Blasta, w bardzo nietypowej zbroi. Trzymał w przednich kopytach coś, co mogło być połączeniem metalowej rurki i miecza.  
...i on także stracił głowę. Nieznajomy wybawca zgrabnie wylądował i oparł swoją broń o ziemię. Morning mógł teraz nieco lepiej przyjrzeć się jej budowie: była to długa rurka z matowego metalu, z przymocowanym do niej sporym ostrzem. Na dole przymocowana była druga rurka i mniejsze ostrze, a także coś, za co ów kucyk trzymał. Nad tym uchwytem - czy jakkolwiek się to nazywało - widoczny był przełącznik z symbolami "-C" i "C-". Cokolwiek one oznaczały, wskaźnik pokazywał opcję "-C".  
Morning Blast podniósł się z ziemi. Nieznajomy to zauważył. Szybkim ruchem kopyta wyjął z pojemnika przy pasie niewielki, cylindryczny, czerwono-srebrny przedmiot, włożył go do swojej broni od spodu i pociągnął za uchwyt przymocowany do mniejszej rurki. Włożył swoją broń do pokrowca na plecach i sięgnął do drugiego pojemnika przy pasie, wyjmując z niego niewielką fiolkę. Odkorkował ją, zbliżył się do Blasta, polał znajdującym się w nim płynem swoje kopyto i nałożył go na czoło pegaza. Oddalił się na kilka kroków i wyciągął swoją broń. Kilka sekund później schował broń z powrotem do pokrowca na plecach. Następnie wyciągnął niewielki ręcznik z trzeciego pojemnika przy pasie i podał go Blastowi.  
\- Wytrzyj się - powiedział - i chodź za mną.  
Morning wziął od nieznajomego ręcznik i posłusznie wytarł się.  
\- Możesz go wyrzucić. Nie będzie nam więcej potrzebny.  
Będąc wciąż cicho, Morning położł ręcznik na jednym z podmieńców i szybkim truchtem podszedł do drugiego kucyka.  
\- Kim jesteś? Co tu się stało? Jak... - zaczął, ale szybko został uciszony.  
\- Ani słowa, dopóki nie dotrzemy do obozu, zrozumiałeś?  
Morning kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Kucyk również kiwnął głową i skierował się w stronę lasu Everfree. Blast ruszył za nim i musiał przyznać, że jego przyjacielowi naprawdę zależy na tym, aby dotarli tam jak najszybciej.

* * *

Po pół godzinie chodzenia po lesie zostali zatrzymani przez ubranego w zbroję wysokiego i muskularnego kucyka. W przeciwieństwie do wybawcy, nosił maskę, a jego broń bardziej przypominała te, które posiadali podmieńcy, z jednym wyjątkiem - tak jak broń wybawcy, miała dwa ostrza, jedno duże na górze i mniejsze na dole.  
\- Stój, przedstaw się i podaj swoje zamiary.  
\- Sierżant Trigger, wracam z patrolu po ruinach Ponyville. Mam ze sobą ocalonego - wskazał na Morning Blasta.  
\- Świetnie. Teraz każda para kopyt przyda się do pomocy.  
Większy kucyk sięgnął do pasa i wyjął fiolkę - niemal identyczną jak ta, którą Morning widział w Ponyville. Maska kucyka powędrowała do góry i schowała się na szyi kucyka. Posmarował czoło swoje, Triggera i Blasta, sięgając po broń. Po paru sekundach wyjął niewielki ręcznik i wytarł się, następnie podał go Triggerowi, a ten na końcu dał go Blastowi. Maska kucyka wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
\- Chodźmy do obozu. Musisz zdać raport.  
\- Tak jest, kapitanie! - odparł Trigger i cała trójka ruszyła przed siebie.  
Około dziesięciu minut później grupka dotarła do średniej wielkości polany z rozbitymi namiotami.  
\- Musisz się zapisać - powiedział kapitan od Blasta. - Idź do ciemnozielonego namiotu na lewo. Potem przyjdź do czarnego z flagą Ponyville.  
\- Tak jest - odparł Morning i szybkim krokiem poszedł do namiotu wskazanego przez kapitana.  
W środku siedziały dwa kucyki (pegaz i jednorożec) w częściowo zdjętych zbrojach, podobnych do widzianych wcześniej i przy płomieniu lampy naftowej grały w karty. Przy wejściu stał niewielki stolik z kałamarzem, piórem i kilkoma kartkami. Blast stuknął lekko w stolik.  
\- Przepraszam? Mam się tu zapisać...  
Oba kucyki natychmiastowo przerwały grę i podeszły do stolika. Jednorożec złapał pióro.  
\- Imię? - spytał pegaz.  
\- Morning Blast.  
\- Zamieszkały w Ponyville?  
\- Tak.  
\- Masz rodzinę poza Ponyville?  
\- Nie.  
\- Specjalizacja?  
\- Stabilizacja pogody, wywołuję deszcze obszarowe między innymi nad farmą Sweet Apple.  
Jednorożec notował w tabelce każde słowo Blasta. Potem wyciągnął z pasa fiolkę z płynem, taką jakiej użył Trigger i kapitan.  
\- Po co to? Byłem tym wysmarowany już dwa razy dzisiaj.  
\- Środki bezpieczeństwa. Musimy mieć pewność, że nie jesteś podmieńcem - powiedział i posmarował czoło Blasta. Odsunął się na krok i wyciągną z pokrowca na plecach miecz. "Super, przynajmniej jeden kucyk ma normalną broń..." Następnie jednorożec powiedział:  
\- Jesteś przydzielony do namiotu drugiego. Możesz teraz odejść.  
Blast posłusznie oddalił się. Przypomniał sobie o prośbie kapitana, więc poszedł do jego namiotu. Przed wejściem stało dwóch strażników. Z namiotu dobiegała burzliwa dyskusja z udziałem co najmniej pięciu kucyków. Z tej kakofonii nie dało się nic zrozumieć, więc Blast odłożył myślenie na potem - był teraz na to zbyt zmęczony. Strażnicy - również w tych dziwnych zbrojach - zatrzymali go. Jeden z nich podniósł broń podobną do tej, którą miał Trigger, jednak była ona krótsza, a jej ostrze miało inny kształt.  
\- Stój, przedstaw się i podaj swoje zamiary.  
\- Jestem Morning Blast. Miałem się zgłosić do kapitana po rejestracji.  
\- Sprawdź to - powiedział ten z wyciągniętą bronią do kolegi. Skinął i wszedł do namiotu. Gwar rozmów natychmiast ucichł. Chwilę później strażnik wystawił głowę z namiotu.  
\- Wejdź.  
Blast minął strażników i wszedł do namiotu. Był średniej wielkości, a w środku znajdowały się tylko dwie rzycze, dwa wieszaki - zapewne na zbroję, stolik z jednym, sporym talerzem, parę skrzynek i tylko dwa kucyki - kapitan, który był swojej maski i Trigger. "Dopiero co wyraźnie słyszałem ich co najmniej pięciu... Wyszli tyłem?"  
\- Witaj - pierwszy odezwał się kapitan. - Chodź tutaj - wskazał na stolik. Blast podszedł i usiadł. Obok niego usiadł Trigger, a naprzeciwko - kapitan.  
\- Czy pamiętasz cokolwiek z dzisiejszego poranka?  
Blast miał przebłyski wspomnień. Harmony, podmieńce, dziwna broń, uderzenie... Musiał się skoncentrować, by przypomnieć sobie kolejność zdarzeń.  
\- No więc... siedziałem w kafejce i rozmawiałem z innym kucykiem. Nagle w nasz stolik uderzył podmieniec, a jego eksplozja odrzuciła nas w stronę kafejki. Razem z przyjaciółką schowaliśmy się za rogiem, gdy na ulicy wylądowała grupa podmieńców opancerzonych i uzbrojonych w coś podobnego to tego - wskazał na broń kapitana. - Atakowali wszystko co się ruszało, na szczęście my byliśmy niewidoczni. Sekundę później jeden podmieniec... przy pełnej prędkości... - głos mu się trząsł; z trudem mógł dokończyć - uderzył w moją przyjaciółkę i rzucił ją o inny budynek... Podbiegłem do niej, ale sam również zostałem trafiony przez tego samego stwora. Wtedy straciłem przytomność.  
Kapitan skinął głową.  
\- Resztę już znam. Mogę jeszcze znać kolory, znaczek i rasę kucyka, który ci towarzyszył?  
\- Ciemnopomarańczowy jednorożec z blond grzywą i ogonem. Jej znaczek to gitara z płonącymi strunami. W wyniku ataku podmieńca straciła róg...  
\- Przeżyła. Zabraliśmy ją podczas pierwszego patrolu. Jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie, wysłaliśmy ją do Canterlotu na OIOM. Odwiedziny są aktualnie niemożliwe.  
Blast poczuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, kto jeszcze przeżył atak?  
\- Pełna lista znajduje się w biurze rejestracji. Jest jeszcze coś, o co chciałbyś zapytać?  
\- Tak. Co to jest? - wskazał na broń kapitana i Triggera.  
\- To - rzekła kapitan, kładąc broń na stoliku - jest broń palna. Nazwa mojego karabinu to KZ-4, a broń Triggera to prototypowa strzelba SHS-3. Jest to broń, której używać mogą tylko najbardziej elitarni wojownicy. Nie jest to zwykły miecz, choć może również pełnić jego funkcję - przejechał kopytem po ostrzu.  
\- Skąd podmieńce wzięły swoje egzemplarze?  
\- W Kryształowym Królestwie jeden z członków straży był jednym z podmieńców. Podszywał się pod pegaza o imieniu Flash Sentry. Dostał dostęp do tej broni o wiele za wcześnie. Ci amatorzy nie zrobili nawet jednego testu... Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zrozumieć błąd, on już przekazał swoim informatorom plany karabinu KZ-1. Na szczęście te modele wyszły z użycia z powodu licznych wad, a same w sobie były po prostu prymitywne i niezbyt celne. Mamy więc nad nimi małą przewagę w kwestii uzbrojenia... Jednak jest nas zbyt mało, żeby obronić całą Equestrię.  
\- Chcę się zaciągnąć do armii.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Sam pan powiedział, że przyda się każda para kopyt do pomocy.  
\- Umiesz w ogóle w jakimś stopniu walczyć?  
\- Mogę odbyć przyspieszone szkolenie.  
\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak "przyspieszone szkolenie"! Trening na strażnika to lata ciężkiej pracy!  
\- Czy mogę w ogóle w jakiś sposób pomóc?  
\- Udaj się na spoczynek. Rano czeka nas masa obowiązków.  
\- Tak jest - odparł i już miał wyjść , gdy usłyszał świst dobiegający z zewnątrz. Sekundę rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia metalu o metal, a następnie zewnętrzną stronę namiotu zalała krew.  
Kapitan wydał zduszony okrzyk. Z szyi na twarz nasunęła mu się jego maska. Chwycił za swój karabin i wybiegł z namiotu. Za nim wyskoczył Trigger.  
Rozległ się alarm.  
A sekundę potem strzały.  
Blast wyjrzał z namiotu. Przed wejściem leżały dwa przecięte na pół, krwawiące ciała strażników. Nieco dalej toczyła się bitwa - około trzydziestu elitarnych kucyków walczyło z niezliczonymi podmieńcami atakującymi z powietrza. Jednak te podmieńce były inne - do hełmów przymocowane miały ostrza. "Więc to tak przecięli strażników..."  
Z jednego z namiotów wysunęła się głowa jeszcze jednego kucyka w masce. Przyglądał się bitwie. Chwilkę później wszedł z powrotem do namiotu, a następnie wyszedł tyłem. A za nim grupa kucyków z Ponyville.  
W ciemnościach trudno było kogokolwiek rozpoznać. Jednak wyglądało na to, że z miasteczka zdołało uciec naprawdę niewiele kucyków.  
Tymczasem bitwa zdążała ku końcowi. Z trzydziestu wojowników zostało tylko czterech. Reszta leżała na ziemi, brutalnie porozrywana przez podmieńce. Mieszkańcy Ponyville zdążyli ukryć się w lesie.  
Blast schował się z powrotem do namiotu. Czekał, aż dźwięki z zewnątrz ucichną...  
...i ucichły. Ostatni wystrzał odbił się echem po lesie Everfree.  
Blast musiał myśleć szybko. Jedyne wyjście to wyjście tylne. Przeszukał skrzynki w poszukiwaniu czego, co mogłoby mu się przydać.  
Znalazł czarną narzutę. "Świetnie. Teraz mogę wydostać się niezauważony."  
Zarzucił na siebie czarny materiał i wyszedł.  
Od drzew dzieliło go może dziesięć metrów. Starał się nie panikować i iść możliwie cicho. Udało się - żaden z podmieńców go nie zauważył.  
Blast oparł się o drzewo tak, by stwory go nie zauważyły i zdjął z siebie narzutę. Odetchnął z ulgą. "Co teraz? Canterlot to chyba jedyna opcja."  
Zaczekał, aż podmieńce przeszukają obóz. Trwało to może pięć minut. Stwory odleciały.  
Blast wyszedł na polanę i poderwał się do lotu.  
Trzask.  
Wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu i zaskoczenia. Uderzył o ziemię na środku niedawnego pola bitwy, wśród martwych podmieńców i pociętych kucyków. Z niewielkim trudem wstał na kopyta.  
\- Skrzydło... Jak mogłem zapomnieć?  
Świst.  
Nadlatywały do niego trzy podmieńce.  
Blast spanikował. Zaczął uciekać... wtem zauważył broń Triggera.  
\- I tak już jestem martwy... jednak mogę spróbować walczyć.  
Podniósł strzelbę... czy jakkolwiek się to nazywało. Wyraźnie widział miejsce, za które trzeba ją trzymać...  
Podmieńce nadlatywały. Były już tylko kilkanaście metrów od niego.  
Odskoczył na prawo. Czas niemal zatrzymał się w miejscu... Widział wyraźnie twarze podmieńców i swoją broń. Zamachnął się i zrobił piruet. Ciął pierwszego podmieńca po szyi i boku... Na twarzy stwora wymalowało się zaskoczenie... i ból.  
Pierwszy padł.  
Z jednego zamachu udało mu się również odciąć głowę drugiego podmieńca. Został tylko jeden.  
Stwór wylądował nieco dalej. Na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość przemieszana ze strachem.  
Blast przywołał krótką retrospekcję... Jak Trigger trzymał swoją broń?  
Podmieniec rozpoczął szarżę. Nie było czasu na myślenie.  
Blast chwycił strzelbę tak, jak robił to jego martwy przyjaciel. Nie wiedział jednak jak wywołać ten wybuch, który słyszał dziś tak wiele razy..  
Pociągnął za uchwyt z przodu. Z lewej strony wyskoczył czerwony, cylindryczny przedmiot. "To nie to..."  
Pod prawym kopytem wyczuł przycisk. Podmieniec był pięć metrów od niego. Z braku innych opcji, nacisnął.  
Wybuch rozległ się echem po lesie. Broń wyleciała pegazowi z kopyt i poszybowała do tyłu. Blast widział jak podmieniec zaczyna krwawić i przewraca się. Zwłoki zatrzymały się u stóp pegaza.  
Morning stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem cofnął się i podniósł strzelbę.  
Wszystko zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku. A on właśnie go zrobił.


	2. 002 - To dopiero początek

Od ataku na Ponyville minął miesiąc.  
Sygnalizator na HUDzie Blasta kazał mu przeładować. Pegaz zręcznie odrzucił zużyty magazynek i założył kolejny. Pociągnięcie cyngla i pocisk znalazł się w komorze. Morning zostawił jednak karabin na później - schował broń na plecy i wyjął pistolet.  
Szybkim wychyleniem zza rogu Blast ocenił sytuację. Podniósł pistolet, wymierzył i strzelił. Podmieniec został trafiony prosto między oczy.  
Wrócił za osłonę. W ostatniej chwili - seria z wrogiego karabinu trafiła ścianę za nim.  
Morning skinął do kompana. Ten odpowiedział uniesieniem kopyta i sięgnął do schowka przy pasie. Wyjął z niego granat błyskowy - odbezpieczył i rzucił.  
Błysk. Krzyk podmieńców. Strzały na oślep. Podziałało.  
Pegaz schował pistolet do kabury i wyjął karabin. On i Big Mac wyskoczyli zza węgła.  
W biegu eliminowali po kolei mijane podmieńce. Raz strzałem, raz ostrzem - dla urozmaicenia.  
Zostały trzy. Blast schował karabin. Wyjął to, czego używał zawsze na końcu - SHS-3.  
Jednym zamachem odciął głowy dwóch z nich. Podrzucił strzelbę i złapał ją w locie. Pociągnął za spust.  
Stwór osunął się na ziemię. Przez szyję przebiegała na wylot dziura.  
Blast wyjął ze schowka nową łuskę i włożył ją do magazynka. Wsunął strzelbę do kabury na plecach i poczuł, jak magnes łapie ją i trzyma stabilnie. Nacisnął jeden z guzików przy kopycie. Big Mac zrobił to samo - maski obu kucyków zsunęły się na ich szyje.  
Obydwoje roześmiali się i przybili sobie kopyto.  
Budynki zaczęły się rozsuwać. Szczątki podmieńców wyparowały. Chwilę później miejsce, w którym stali przyjaciele, było tylko pustą w środku, dużą halą.  
Drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł biały alicorn.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się takiego szybkiego przyswojenia umiejętności, strażniku Morning Blast - powiedziała Celestia.  
\- Robię to dla Equestrii, wasza wysokość - odparł pegaz.  
\- A tobie, strażniku Big Mac, dziękuję za pomoc Blastowi w nauce. Cieszę się, że jeden z najlepszych wojowników w armii nie kryje swoich sekretów przed innymi.  
\- Robię to dla dobra nas wszystkich, księżniczko Celestio - odparł Mac.  
\- Myślę, że strażnik Morning Blast jest już gotowy na końcową próbę.  
\- Cokolwiek by to nie było, jestem gotowy - odparł pegaz i zasalutował.  
Celestia uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Nie wątpię. Ale prawdy dowiemy się wieczorem. Przyjdźcie do głównego hangaru, gdy tylko moja siostra wzniesie księżyc. Możecie udać się na odpoczynek.  
Blast i Mac zasalutowali.  
Przyjaciele zjawili się w hangarze dokładnie w momencie, gdy Luna wzniosła księżyc. Srebrny dysk zagościł na niebie jak co noc - i jak co noc, był piękny.. piękny jak... Harmony...  
Blast musiał zmusić siebie całą siłą woli, by przestać o niej myśleć. Była w stanie krytycznym, a wszyscy najlepsi medycy byli powołani do służby wojsku. Mogła umrzeć każdego dnia... dlatego Blast nie chciał o niej myśleć.  
W hangarze stało pięć wielozadaniowych śmigłowców. Każdy z nich był gotowy do lotu. Blast nie używałby ich, gdyby nie było to koniecznością - jego skrzydło nadal nie zrosło się całkowicie.  
Celestia teleportowała się tuż przed nimi. Blast i Mac zasalutowali - księżniczka odpowiedziała tym samym.  
\- Według naszych informacji, Królestwo ma dziś dokonać ataku na Manehattan. Jest to ostatnie poza Canterlotem i Cloudsdale miasto w Equestrii, które nie zostało jeszcze przez nich przejęte. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na jego stratę - inaczej może nam się nie udać wygrać tej wojny.  
\- Jakie są wytyczne tej misji? - spytał big mac, lekko się uśmiechając.  
\- Wasza dwójka poleci z oddziałem Vinyl. Tam spotkacie się z lokalną dywizją strażników. Macie bronić Manehattan za wszelką cenę. Macie dosłownie piętnaście minut na to, żeby się uzbroić. Potem wylatujecie.  
\- Tak jest! - krzyknęli razem i oddalili się w stronę zbrojowni.  
\- Byłeś kiedyś w Manehattanie? - spytał Morning, gdy dotarli na miejsce. Zabrał ze sobą swojego wiernego SHS-3 i uzupełnił schowek nabojami, pistolet PO-5 z czterema magazynkami, karabin KZ-4 i pięć magazynków, trzy granaty błyskowe i dwa odłamkowe.  
\- Nie. Moja siostra była. Ja widziałem parę zdjęć. Piękne miasto... Szkoda by je stracić. - Zapakował snajperkę DZ-7 i kilka magazynków, KZ-3 i pięć magazynków, rewolwer WS-2 i paczkę pocisków, cztery granaty odłamkowe i butelkę z benzyną.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież będziemy tam my. Nie damy Królestwu zdobyć Manehattanu!  
Razem wybuchnęli śmiechem. Skończyli się pakować i poszli do wskazanego uprzednio śmigłowca. W środku siedziały dwie klacze - biały jednorożec z niebieską grzywą i szary ziemski kucyk z ciemniejszą grzywą. Blast poznał je bez problemu - były to Vinyl Scratch i Octavia Melody. One również miały na sobie pancerze.  
\- Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, kiedy odlot, to odpowiedź jest prosta - jak w końcu przyjdzie tu nasz pilot. Czekamy na nią od dwudziestu minut.  
"Czekamy od dwudziestu minut"... Te słowa odbiły się echem po głowie Blasta. Tyle samo czekał na Harmony Flame miesiąc temu. Harmony...  
"Stop. Koniec. Przestań o niej myśleć!"  
Kiwnął głową i zajął miejsce. Spojrzał na zegarek - do planowego odlotu została niecała minuta.  
Z zewnątrz dobiegł ich stukot kopyt. Do środka wbiegł miętowozielony jednorożec - Lyra Heartstrings.  
\- Wybaczcie moje spóźnienie. Miałam problemy z pancerzem.  
Przeszła przez ciasny korytarz i weszła do kokpitu. Sekundę później silniki obudziły się do życia - Lyra bez wątpienia znała się na swojej maszynie.  
\- Wieża, tu Szabla 6-5, proszę o pozwolenie na start - chwila przerwy. - Tu Szabla 6-5, wykonuję.  
Światła w helikopterze zgasły. Zostało tylko kilka diodek wskazujących miejsca siedzące. Vinyl włożyła do uszu słuchawki.  
Śmigłowiec poderwał się do lotu. Sprawnie wyleciał przez niewielkie drzwi wbudowanego w górę hangaru i wszedł na pułap przelotowy.

* * *

Półtora godziny później byli na miejscu.  
\- Lądujemy za dwie minuty - powiedziała Lyra i zmniejszyła moc silników.  
Blast wyjął po kolei każdą broń i sprawdził magazynki. Wolał się upewnić na wypadek nagłego ataku. Wszystko załadowane i sprawne. sprawdził jeszcze ukryty sztylet w strzelbie. Wyjmował się i chował bezproblemowo. Wszystko w porządku.  
Lyra sprawnie posadziła śmigłowiec na ziemi na obrzeżach miasta. Zgasiła silniki i otwarła tylne drzwi. Cała grupa wyszła ze śmigłowca i skierowała się w kierunku miasta.  
Manehattan nie przypominał niczego, z czym Blast się kiedykolwiek wcześniej zetknął. Prawie każdy z budynków to wieżowiec... przynajmniej w centrum, ponieważ prawie całą drogę przebyli idąc między domami podobnymi do tych, które kiedyś stały w Ponyville.  
Mimo później pory ruch uliczny nadal nie słabł... czyżby mieszkańcy nie wiedzieli o zbliżającym się ataku? Albo byli zbyt głupi, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa...  
Z oddali dobiegło echo wybuchu. Sekundę później ziemia się zatrzęsła. Jeden z najwyższych budynków stanął w płomieniach - a potem zaczął się walić.  
Wszyscy, którzy kierowali się w stronę miejsca ataku, natychmiast zawracali i uciekali ile sił w kopytach. Walący się wieżowiec zaczął się przechylać... i zburzył tym samym budynek obok.  
Ogromny huk przelatywał przez miasto, podczas gdy setki ton betonu i stali zmierzały ku ziemi. Blast razem z ekipą zaczęli uciekać. Tymczasem z domów zaczęły wychodzić zaciekawione kucyki; z okien wyglądały kolejne.  
\- WSZYSCY, CO DO JEDNEGO, MAJĄ ZOSTAĆ W SWOICH DOMACH! NIE WYCHYLAĆ SIĘ Z OKIEN! JA NIE BĘDĘ TOLEROWAŁA NIESUBORDYNACJI!  
Blast odwrócił się i zobaczył, że to Vinyl Scratch tak się na wszystkich wydarła. "Nieźle... Nigdy nie słyszałem, by się odzywała, a tu proszę..." Bądź co bądź, poskutkowało. Wszyscy natychmiast wracali do mieszkań.  
\- Mamy towarzystwo! - krzyknął Big Mac i wskazał na ulicę za nimi. Rzeczywiście - nadlatywała do nich masa podmieńców.  
Blast, Octavia i Lyra wyjęli z kabur karabiny KZ-4. Big Mac i Vinyl sięgnęli po snajperki DZ-7. Następnie, w idealnej synchronizacji, założyli maski i rozpoczęli ostrzał.  
Seria za serią, drużyna rozkładała nacierające siły wroga. Było jasne, że nie mają szans - ale mimo to walczyli.  
Nagle rozległ się dźwięk silnika. Zza rogu wyjechał uzbrojony w dwa karabiny maszynowe Kasztan - terenowy pojazd służb specjalnych. Z gracją przejechał przez niewielką formację podmieńców i zatrzymał się tuż przy drużynie Blasta.  
\- Wsiadajcie! - krzyknął kierowca. Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać - wszyscy naraz weszli do pojazdu. Lyra usiadła obok kierowcy, Blast i Big Mac zajęli miejsca strzelców, a Vinyl i Octavia usiadły na miejscu pasażerów. Pojazd ruszył.  
Blast odbezpieczył karabin maszynowy sprawdził, czy taśma amunicyjna nie jest krzywo włożona. Wszystko było w porządku - rozpoczął ostrzał.  
Kładł trupem całe hordy podmieńców. Jego kompan również radził sobie nie najgorzej. Nikt nie pytał kierowcy, dokąd jadą. Po jakimś czasie do samotnego Kasztana dołączył drugi - uzbrojony tak samo, również z sześcioma kucami na pokładzie. Minęło parę minut i pojazdów było już osiem.  
Kierowca wpisał coś na klawiaturze numerycznej. Najbliższe skrzyżowanie uniosło się, otwierając tunel do podziemi miasta. Kasztany ustawiły się w jednej linii i wjechały do środka. Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli było przestronne. Znajdowało się tam kilkanaście kucyków, głównie jednorożce, lecz tylko kilku z nich miało zbroje. Wszystkie Kasztany zaparkowały w wyznaczonych miejscach, i ich pasażerowie wysiedli. Kierowca pojazdu, w którym jechał Blast z ekipą, dezaktywował swoją zbroję - szybko wszystkie części złożyły się do formy niewielkiego plecaka. To samo zrobili jego pasażerowie. Podszedł do kierowcy pojazdu, który dołączył do nich jako pierwszy i z uśmiechem na ustach uściskał go. T odwzajemnił gest... a sekundę później wbił mu nóż w szyję.  
Z szaleńczym uśmiechem patrzył, jak kucyk z przerażeniem i zaskoczeniem na twarzy upada na ziemię. Chwilę później wszyscy poznali prawdziwe oblicze mordercy.  
Był to podmieniec.  
Jednak nie był to zwykły podmieniec. Miał on na sobie pancerz i nosił broń - tak samo jak te, które dokonały pogromu w Ponyville.  
Po sekundzie wokoło nie było już żadnego kucyka oprócz Blasta, Big Maca, Vinyl, Octavii i Lyry. Wszyscy byli podmieńcami, takimi jak te w Ponyville.  
\- Zdaje się, że mamy kłopot - powiedział Big Mac.  
\- Stary, "kłopot" to mało powiedziane. - odparł Blast.  
Z tłumu wyłonił się najwyższy. Bez wątpienia był to ten, który przewodził atakiem miesiąc temu.  
Podszedł do Blasta.  
\- Znam cię. Mieszkałeś w Ponyville, prawda?  
Morning spojrzał z nienawiścią w puste oczy podmieńca.  
\- Tak. Mieszkałem. Do czasu, gdy doszczętnie je zniszczyliście i zabiliście prawie wszystkich moich sąsiadów i przyjaciół.  
Podmieniec uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak przeżyłeś, ale to mnie nie obchodzi. Każdy z was zginie... Dziś zdobyliśmy Manehattan. Jutro zdobędziemy Equestrię. A wy nic nie możecie zrobić.  
Krzyknął coś w swoim języku. Kilku podmieńców odbezpieczyło i rzuciło granaty w stronę drużyny.  
\- Nie bądź tego taki pewien! - krzyknęła Lyra. Jej róg zaczął świecić.  
Siedem wybuchów. I inny, nieznany dźwięk. Blast zamknął oczy i poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Był pewien śmierci. Potem upadł i poczuł, że leży na trawie. Otworzył oczy. Rzeczywiście leżał na trawie. Tuż obok helikoptera. Szybko się pozbierał i wstał.  
\- Twoja pierwsza teleportacja, co? Przyzwyczaisz się - powiedziała Lyra i ruszyła w stronę śmigłowca. Nagle krzyknęła z bólu. Na jej prawym boku widać było dwie dziury po odłamkach z granatu. Teleportowała się o ułamek sekundy za późno.  
Vinyl szybko pobiegła do helikoptera. Wyniosła z niego apteczkę i zaczęła opatrywać ranną.  
\- Zabierz ją do środka. Tam dokończysz. A ty - wskazała na Blasta - pilotujesz.  
\- Że co?! Przeszedłem tylko skrócony kurs pilotażu!  
\- A ja nie przeszłam żadnego. Vinyl też. Tak samo Big Mac. Lyra szkoliła się na pilota od samego początku służby, ale w obecnym stanie nie może trzymać drążka. Pozostajesz ty. Więc zajmuj miejsce, odpalaj silniki i zabieraj nas stąd!  
Skonsternowany Blast pomógł Vinyl we wniesieniu Lyry na pokład. Potem przeszedł do kabiny pilota i rzucił okiem na wszystkie wskaźniki i przełączniki. Przebłyski z kursu... Drążek, przepustnica i prędkościomierz to wszystko, czego w tej chwili potrzebował. Odpalił silniki. Śmigło zaczęło się powoli obracać. Pchnął przepustnicę do przodu i lekko pociągnął do siebie drążek. Helikopter uniósł się w powietrze.  
Z ulicy zaczęły nadbiegać pierwsze grupki podmieńców.  
\- Zmiana planów. Nie uciekamy: musimy obronić Manehattan.  
\- Niby jak chcesz to zrobić?! - krzyknęła Octavia. Zaczynała drażnić go coraz bardziej.  
\- Czyżbyś zapomniała, że siedzisz w uzbrojonym po zęby helikopterze?  
\- Jasne...  
Parę kliknięć później śmigłowiec był już w pełni sprawny. Lyra siedziała przypięta, bez pancerza i obandażowana; Mac, również przypięty, stał na samym końcu, przy otwartych drzwiach, z wyrzutnią rakiet. Po bokach, przy karabinach maszynowych, stały Vinyl i Octavia. Blast trzymał jedno kopyto na przepustnicy, a drugie na drążku, tuż przy przyciskach odpalenia rakiet i uruchomienia działek.  
Podmieńce zaczęły ostrzał. Pociski, spowolnione oporem powietrza, odbijały się od powłoki śmigłowca. Blast obrócił maszynę w kierunku ulicy i wystrzelił rakietę. Pocisk posunął przez powietrze, zostawiając świetlistą smugę, nie dając podmieńcom szans na ucieczkę. Wybuch.  
Tymczasem zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne grupki wrogów. Ci jednak, zamiast atakować z ziemi wznieśli się w powietrze i próbowali strącić śmigłowiec w walce bezpośredniej. Z tymi bez problemu radę dawały sobie Vinyl Octavia. Kilka manewrów i Blast również przysłużył się w tej walce, rozcinając kilkunastu płatami śmigła.  
Big Mac wystrzelił ostatnią rakietę. Rzucił za nią granatem - podwójny wybuch strącił pozostałych dwóch podmieńców.  
Wyglądało na to, że pozbyli się wszystkich. Manehattan został obroniony - wytyczne zostały wypełnione. Można wracać do domu.  
Blast zawrócił śmigłowiec i stronę Cantrlotu. Nagle dobiegł go przeraźliwy krzyk - z zewnątrz. Krzyk, który zdołał zagłuszyć silniki helikoptera.  
\- MYŚLICIE, ŻE WYGRALIŚCIE TĘ WOJNĘ, BO UWOLNILIŚCIE JEDNO MIASTO?! MUSZĘ WAS ZASKOCZYĆ - TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC! TA WOJNA DOPIERO SIĘ ZACZYNA!  
Blast odwrócił się. Tylne drzwi wciąż były otwarte. Widać było, że kapitan podmieńców wzlatuje w zielonych płomieniach i ucieka w kierunku przeciwnym do helikoptera.  
\- Niech ucieka. Opowie swoim o porażce, którą dziś ponieśli - powiedziała Vinyl i wróciła do opiekowania się Lyrą.  
Blast uśmiechnął się i włączył radio.  
\- Wieża, tu Szabla 6-5, misja wykonana, wracamy do bazy, odbiór.  
Cisza. Sprawdził nadajniki - wszystko w pełni sprawne.  
\- Halo, wieża, tu Szabla 6-5, melduję ukończenie zadania, odbiór!  
Wciąż cisza. No cóż, może mają jakieś problemy ze stacją radiową. Zostawił radio włączone, na wszelki wypadek. Popchnął drążek przepustnicy maksymalnie do przodu - chciał wrócić do Canterlotu najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

* * *

Minęła godzina. Helikopter zbliżał się do stolicy Equestrii. Wystarczyło oblecieć górę, i byli już w domu.  
Coś jendak nie pasowało. Coś było nie tak. Czegoś brakowało w tym miejscu. Czegoś, co czuł zawsze, gdy tu przebywał...  
Magii...  
"To zwykłe zmęczenie. Wyśpię się, gdy tylko wejdę do swojego pokoju."  
Poleciał na drugą stronę góry. I momentalnie zrozumiał przyczynę owego dziwnego uczucia.  
\- OŻESZ TY!  
Pusto.  
Nie było tam niczego.  
Cały Canterlot zniknął.  
Tak... tylko jedno jest teraz pewne. Ta wojna rzeczywiście dopiero się zaczyna.


End file.
